Melody
' Melody' is Ariel's daughter in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Fans call her "the original Descendant". Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also does Twilight Sparkle, Ferra from Mortal Kombat X and others. *She calls Snow White, Cinderella, and her mother's other fellow Disney princesses her "aunts", including Belle, who's also her godmother. *Melody will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Weekenders Adventures The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet Yogi Bear and the gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will meet Aladar, his friends, and his family in Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Melody will make her guest starring appearance in one episode of ''Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase'', Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Pooh's Adventures of Dolphin Tale 1 ''and 2'', Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ''and Winnie the Pooh and The Forgotten Bigg City Port.'' *Melody will make her guest starring appearance in Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, Thomas' Adventures of The Princess Diaries, Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy ''saga, and ''Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *Melody will make her guest starring appearance in Weekenders Adventures of The Lorax, and Weekenders Adventures Chronicles. *Melody will appear in many of Barney's Adventures, Trivia Melody.png 224233 109588845796142 100002350808148 97535 7673958 n.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 367-1-.jpg Mermaid Melody.jpg Melody_with_CMC_burette.jpg|Melody with CMC burette Category:Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:PRINCESSES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:MERMAIDS Category:Sea creatures Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Half Humans Category:Kids Category:Simba's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Preteens Category:Singing characters Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Barney's Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Disney princesses Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventure Team Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Females Category:Danish-Accented characters Category:Sakura's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Friend of a villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Child Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature Lovers Category:In love heroes Category:Unwanted characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Warriors Category:The Messiah Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Amazons Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful characters Category:Hybrids Category:Tomboys Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Dreamers Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Forgivers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains